


Compensation

by baileaves



Series: Compensation [1]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileaves/pseuds/baileaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old acquaintance has come looking for Ratchet and wants compensation for ruining his career. When Ratchet can't afford to pay in bolts he'll have to pay another way or face the consequences.<br/>Originally posted to FF.net on: 8/31/2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't stay up too late." Clank smiled at his friend as he left their little garage to go to bed.

"I'll try not to." Ratchet called from underneath his ship, Aphelion. The little robot watched as the golden lombax had his feet peeking out from under the vehicle. Clank sighed, whenever Ratchet had a new project it was nearly impossible to tear him from the garage. He would often, the next morning, find the lombax passed out in the middle of building or fixing something.

"Goodnight." Clank finally called before closing the door.

Ratchet lay on his back hard at work. He received a black market cloaking shield and was attempting to install it into his ship. The problem was it wasn't created for his lombax model ship and needed some tampering to get it to work. Ratchet loved working on vehicles and he had a real knack for it too. He loved getting a vehicle that was basically dead back to life again, it was an amazing feeling.

He pushed himself out from underneath the ship and wiped his gloved hands on his overalls. He usually wore the same overalls and baggy shirt when doing dirty work as the outfits was covered in all manner of grease and stains. Ratchet still kept his signature flight cap on. He felt it helped him think and bring good luck when he needed it. Hell, he had worn it when he first met Clank all those years ago. The lombax walked over to his work bench and faced the cloaking shield. If he could get this to work he'd have a shield that was twice as strong as the one he currently had and it could make the entire vehicle invisible. Ratchet picked his trusty wrench and began tightening a bolt on the gizmo. He didn't hear as an unwelcomed visitor snuck up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet fell to the ground as a large metal object collided with the back of his head. He thought fast and grabbed the wrench off the table and lashed back at the person behind him. His head was spinning so he could barely see the attacker but he knew he hit his mark when he heard a cry. The lombax jumped to his feet and landed another successful blow before getting hit straight in the gut and falling into a pile of scrap metal. He heard a loud squawk as the intruder grabbed his by the scruff of the neck and held him against a wall. He knew that bird call, it couldn't be. Ratchet looked up and came face to face with who he thought; the smuggler.

"You," Ratchet said angrily "what do you want."

"Well I was just stopping by," he said lazily looking around the room. "Thought I'd check in on my number one customer."

"And that involves sneaking up on me and smacking me in the back god damn of the head?!" He practically yelled trying to get the man's hands off his neck.

"Brawk, skin the lombax." The parrot on his shoulder cried.

"You got me," He said ignoring the parrot's outburst. "There's a little something I wanted to talk to you about. You remember when I gave you the RYNO V..."

Ratchet did. He spent forever finding the blueprints to make the weapon. What did the bootlegger want, bolts? He never said it would cost him anything.

"What, you want me to pay you for it? Look pal, you said it was free if I got you the blueprints."

"You did, but somehow galactic authority found out that the great "hero" Ratchet got his hands on the illegal weapon, and they thought, just how did he get it?" He said coolly.

Ratchet gulped, now he saw where this was going.

"Well, they tracked me down and found out I'd sold you that, and other outlawed weapons. They confiscated my ship and I nearly went to prison, but old feather brains over here helped me escape," He motioned to the bird. "Now, what I want is compensation."

"It's your own fault for getting caught," Ratchet cried to the blue figure "You knew the weapon could get you in trouble, but you gave me it anyway."

"Brawk! Kill the lombax, hide his body!" The bird squawked again. Ratchet winced slightly at the graphic image the bird made.

"Whoa, whoa," The alien said keeping his cool even as anger built inside of him. He adjusted his large brimmed hat with his free shoulder and continued. "I just want a small fee, you know to replace my ship and for "emotional damages"."

Ratchet sighed. "How much?"

"I think a good number would be about... five hundred million bolts."

"Are you crazy?!" The lombax exclaimed "Who has that type of money?!"

"If you don't have the bolts, there are other ways to pay." A glint appeared in the smuggler's uncovered eye.

Ratchet's face paled. Oh God, what did he want from him?


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not giving you anything! Clan-" Ratchet screamed but the crook tightened his grip on the lombax's neck cutting off his air supply. Ratchet struggled harder gasping for breath.

"Now now, we wouldn't want to get your little robot friend included in this, unless you want me to take your worth from him instead." He said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Don't you fucking touch him." Ratchet choked out hoarsely.

"Then I expect you to come quietly." The lanky smuggler hissed in the golden lombax's ear.

Ratchet still struggled as the man tied his hands together and gagged him, but half-heartedly. He truly didn't want Clank involved with this. He was the one who bought the illegal weapon, he was the one who pissed off the smuggler, and he was the one who had to pay off the crazy lunatic.

Ratchet was pushed out of his garage roughly, nearly tripping several times, toward the old broken down ship, he guessed what the dealer used as a replacement for his confiscated one. The bird on his shoulder squawked loudly sounding almost like a mocking laugh, as Ratchet closed his eyes and prayed this wouldn't be the last time he saw his friend.

Clank blinked awake. There sure was a lot of noise coming from the garage. "Ratchet probably just dropped or broke something. He might be a little clumsy from lack of sleep." He thought and tried to fall back to sleep, but something didn't feel right in his servos. It had gotten quieter, but it sounded as if Ratchet was talking to someone. "Maybe he had turned on the radio?" But something told Clank that wasn't it. He hopped off his bed and crept down the hallway.

"Ratchet?" He whispered calling out his pal's name. Suddenly he heard a cut off cry of his own name, and Clank gasped. Something really was wrong! He ran as fast as his little legs could take him, through the house and toward the garage. He pulled open the door that connected the garage to the house and yelled out the lombax's name. Ratchet wasn't there. He noticed the main door of the garage was slightly ajar and he peaked out through it. There is the distance he saw the rough tied up form of his best friend being tossed in the back of a ship. Clank could only watch in horror as a mystery man closed the trunk, got in, and flew off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Ratchet awoke dazed and confused. Ugh, had fallen asleep while working again. He went to stretch, but he couldn't move his limbs. His eyes snapped open and found himself in a dimly lit room. The lombax's arms were stretched above his head and his overalls were gone. He sat kneeling in the undistinguishable room in only his flight cap, t-shirt, and boxers.

"Look who's finally awake." The smuggler chuckled stepping into the light. Ratchet growled and pulled at the chains secured to his wrists. He noticed he didn't have his parrot with him and Ratchet exhaled slightly, at least that creepy little pet was out of the way.

"What do you want from me?" Ratchet asked ferociously he attempted to stand, but found more chains around his ankles limiting his movement.

The alien in front of him laughed and brought his face up close to Ratchet's. "Getting every bolt worth out of you."

The smuggler locked his lips with Ratchet and the lombax's eyes widened in horror. The other man's tongue forced its way into his own mouth. Ratchet bit down on the smuggler's muscle, and the taste of blood filled his mouth. He barely flinched and finished kissing his captive before pulling away, turning his head and spitting out blood.

"Feisty little one aren't you?" And without any warning he slapped Ratchet across the face.

"Don't think about trying that again, or I'll rip out every last one of your teeth." The smuggler said gruff and serious. Ratchet felt sick; another person's blood in his mouth, the threat lingering over his head. If things continued like this... Ratchet shuddered at the thought, God help him.

"That shut you up," He laughed stroking Ratchet's bright fur. "Too bad you ain't a woman, would've made things nicer." The smuggler's hands traveled around the lombax's body, over his face, down his arms up his shirt. Adrenaline pumped through Ratchet as he wanted to punch the man square in the face. His hands lingered around Ratchet's boxers, and he enjoyed the fearful face on his victim. He rubbed his thighs and slowly started reaching up his pant leg.

"Stop." Ratchet growled between clenched teeth.

"Come now, you can't say you're not enjoying yourself, just look at the bulge in your underwear." His captor cooed

He had started to become erect, but his body was betraying him. He'd probably have a more enjoyable time fighting a swamp monster without any weapons. He finally slipped Ratchet's boxers down past his unwilling legs and softly stroked him.

"S-stop." He tried stifling a gasp, and the smuggler's grin widened. This was horrible! Why was this sick creature doing this to him? Ratchet tried to let his mind wander to anything other than the man rubbing his penis. His thoughts went to Cronk, Zephyr, Talwyn, Clank, and even Quark. What would they do if they found about this? Would he even see them again? What did this sick bastard have in store for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to leave my chapters off with cliffhangers, makes it more fun! Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Talwyn had flown with Cronk and Zephyr as fast as she could to her friends' house. Clank had called her urgently saying something had happened to Ratchet. He was too frantic for her to make out the details, but she feared the worst. As the three landed Talwyn found Clank waiting for them by Ratchet's garage. She quickly jumped out and went to her robotic friend.

"Clank what happened?" she asked a shaken up Clank

"Ratchet, he has been kidnapped!" he explained.

Talwyn gasped, "What?! By who? How did it happen?!"

Clank explained what he had saw and heard of the incident, and tried not to skip out on any details.

"We have to get him back," Talwyn declared "You didn't see who took him?"

"No, it was too dark and he was too far away, but it was someone tall, and he wore a large hat."

"We better look for clues!" Cronk cried

"This is like that time I were lost in the deep seas of aquatos," Zephyr reminisced "I only had half a tank left of air, which I had to share between twenty men..."

"Will you pipe down this is serious!" Cronk said smacking the robot in the head. They entered the garage after Clank and Talwyn where they scoured the shed for anything that would lead them to their friend.

"Did anyone find anything?" Talwyn asked sifting through papers.

"No." Zephyr answered as Cronk attempted to get a bucket off of his head.

"I think I might have found something." Clank said coming close so the others could opened his clasped hands a revealed a vibrant red feather.

"A parrot feather how did this get here?" Talwyn thought aloud.

Clank thought over all the details in his head, a tall man, with a wide brimmed hat, and a parrot... something clicked.

"Talwyn, I think I know who took Ratchet!"


	6. Chapter 6

The smuggler now had him in a rhythm. Ecstasy began to build in the lombax and he hated himself for the soft moans that escaped his lips. He didn't want this bastard to see him this underpowered, this venerable. Ratchet felt himself reach climax and he let out a groan of anguish and pleasure. He came into the crook's hand and panted heavily when finished. He didn't dare look him in the eye for he knew that evil grin would still be plastered on his face.

"Told you, you were having fun." The smuggler said in a sadistic tone. He wiped his hands clean on the side of Ratchet's face covering it in his own sperm. He reached for a knife hanging from his belt and began cutting off the lombax's shirt.

"Better get that restricting thing off." He chuckled as the tattered remains fell to the floor. Ratchet shivered; it felt a lot colder for some reason. The shirt hadn't covered much, but it was the only thing keeping him from being entirely naked. Without it he felt, somehow, even more defenceless.

"Now that you've had your fill it's my turn." The illegal smuggler said undoing his pants.

"N-no." The lombax whimpered.

"What was that?" He asked. Looking into the alien's face caused something inside of him to break.

"No! Let me out of here," Ratchet yelled determinedly. "I'm not some sex toy for your sick pleasure, you son of a-"

The smuggler grabbed his knife and in a flash held up to Ratchet's neck. His face paled, but he tried to hang onto a little of his confidence.

"Look kid, you better do as I say," The knife pushed against his neck and a trickle of blood rolled down his fur. "Or maybe I will fulfill my promise and go after your little friend instead, or perhaps that little Markazian girl."

"You're bluffing." Ratchet said narrowing his eyes, trying his hardest not to react to the sharp pain resonating up his neck.

"Try me." He said matching Ratchet's own stare. The confidence he had been trying his damned hardest to hold onto slipped away as he looked into those cold eyes. There was no getting out of this. It would kill him if he knew his friends would be put through the same, or even worse, because of him. Defeated Ratchet slowly lowered his head to the ground and the crook chuckled darkly.

"That's better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing this I hope you like it too :)


	7. Chapter 7

The smuggler pulled his organ out of his pants as he stood close to the small lombax. He tilted Ratchet's head up and proudly showed himself to him. His eyes were defocused and not paying attention to the cock in his face.

"Suck it." The smuggler said simply.

Ratchet gulped dryly, still not focusing on the doom before him.

"I don't have all day." His captor hissed, pushing himself closer.

He finally looked at the shaft before him. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. The smuggler immediately forced himself to the back of Ratchet's throat causing him to gag. He began to moan shamelessly as he picked up a rhythm in the smaller one's mouth. Ratchet tried to keep his teeth out of the way remembering the threat from earlier, but it was incredibly hard when he was gagging and choking constantly. The lombax tried to pull back as the feeling of nausea became more predominant. The sex crazed man took notice and grabbed the back of Ratchet's head forcing him into his thrusts. He kept going and going, increasing in pace, just when Ratchet felt he couldn't take it anymore a bitter taste began to fill his mouth.

The smuggler released one last cry as he pulled out sending cum flying over Ratchet's face and body. He stepped back and admired his work as the lombax began to shake. The other man's fluids on his body, in his mouth, trickling down his throat, it all became too much. The victimised lombax began dry-heaving, his body trembling from the over exertion. His insides burned as the near empty contents of his stomach spilled to the floor.

They stood there in quietly. One standing, watching, slowly panting from a past orgasm, the other bare, chained to the ceiling, gasping and staring at the once insides of his stomach. Ratchet stared at the floor, not a single thought in his head, his mind as naked as his body. He didn't even notice the drool hanging from the corner of his mouth.

Once the panting and gasping had died down to a thick silence the crook casually walked over and stood before Ratchet. He raised his head and finally looked into the cold eyes of the man who'd forced him to do his deeds. He knew, from the look in those eyes that the smuggler had more in store for him


	8. Chapter 8

"Maybe we should call galactic authorities?" Talwyn Apogee thought aloud.

"Are you kidding? Those idiots couldn't rescue a critter from a tree much less save a person." Cronk rambled "They probably wouldn't even want to save the lombax because he's a hero, stealing all their limelight. He's probably good as..."

Zephyr whacked the other robot and Cronk noticed the hopeless faces of Clank and Talwyn. Feeling instantly guilty he cleared his throat and began again.

"I, uh, mean not all hope is lost. There's still a chance we'll find him, but I suggest we don't get authorities involved; they usually just make things more difficult."

Clank nodded in understandment and let out a small sigh. "It is for the best I suppose."

"We should ask the Aphelion if she knows anything." Miss Apogee suggested.

"We're gunna have to put the engine back in though. You two are pretty handy with those sorts of things aren't you?" Zephyr said

Clank and Talwyn nodded in agreement and they set off into the garage to put the ship back together. It took a couple hours and a lot of trial and error, but they were able to get the ship functioning. Working on it made them seem to miss Ratchet even more as the ship hummed to life.

"Hello clank," it rang out "How may I assist you?"

"Ratchet has gone missing; we need to know if you have any information to help us." He explained

"Oh dear, what do you need me to do?" the ship asked.

"Can you run a criminal check on a smuggler? I'll feed you all the details."

"Of course."

Clank connected to the ship and fed all the infromation in his memory bank about the man to the other machine. Once Clank was done the ship searched through all the information it could gather until it finally found a match.

"The smuggler," It began a synopsis "Notorious for trading and selling illegal goods, not much is known about this character. He most recognised for his eye patch, rustic clothes, and parrot he keeps on his shoulder."

"Any information on his current whereabouts?" The Markazian asked

"He was last seen in planet Magnus," The ship explained.

"Then we must go there." Clank decreed

"But Magnus is a huge planet, how are we going to track down one person?" said Talwyn

"We could ask the locals, they might help us find him." Zephyr suggested

"We should wait until morning, it's getting late." Talwyn yawned

As much as it pained Clank she was right. They couldn't go looking for Ratchet exhausted. Just now did he realise how tired he was and the visible bags under the Markazian's eyes. They all stayed over at the duo's apartment, but none of them got very much sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The lombax's eyes fluttered open upon hearing the echoing sound of footsteps. The smuggler had left him for a few hours and he must off dozed off into a dreamless sleep. He was completely naked now, blood, sweat, and semen caked onto his fur after being brutally face-fucked repeatedly. The smuggler approached with a small bowl of mystery gunk and Ratchet's stomach groaned. He had foolishy skipped dinner and hadn't eaten anything in hours. He tried his best to hide his hunger as he kept a trained glare on his captor.

The smuggler sat down infront of him and pushed a spoon full of the strange pasty concoction toward his mouth.

"Eat." He said simply holding the spoon close to the lombax's mouth.

Ratchet narrowed his eyebrows at the man and didn't say a word.

"Don't make me have to force feed you." He said in a monotone voice

"Why do you care" Ratchet snapped "You could just leave me to die, what do you need me around any longer for?!"

The smuggler chuckled and sat back sighing there was a pause before he spoke again.

"Son do you realize how many people want you dead? How much someone would pay, to kill you."

Ratchet's eyes widened.

"So that's, it you're going to have your way with me than sell me to some convict?!"

"Image how much one would pay to have Ratchet, the hero of the galaxy, the saviour of the universe." He laughed grabbing the Lombax's chin gently. Ratchet jerked his head as the smuggler laughed at his fantasy, before putting the spoon back up to his mouth. He raised his eyebrows offering the spoon one more time. Ratchet ate it begrudgingly and tried to hold onto the small amount of hope that his friends would find him and rescue him.

The smuggler left again and this time the lombax fell into a terror filled sleep. It started out with him running through metropolis with Clank on his back; he was enjoying himself until things had begun to get dark. He checked behind himself to make sure Clank was still with him but he was gone. Ratchet called out to his friend into the empty nothingness. He shivered and called out again before he felt a presence behind him. It was Drek. Ratchet was surprised, he hadn't seen this villain in years, and he thought the blargian was dead. Drek let out a disturbing laugh as Ratchet turned away from him, but he came face to face with something as equally unnerving. There stood Mr. Fizzwidgit, and the Thugs-4-Less fleet. They mirrored Drek's laugh. Ratchet backed away and saw more enemies of his past; the Terranoids, Gleeman Vox and his exterminators, Otto Destruct, Klunk, Tachyon, Captain Slag and his pirates, but the one who seemed to laugh the most was Dr. Nefarious. It didn't matter which way he turned, Ratchet would came face to face with a maniacal criminal of his past. Their laughs became louder and over whelming. Ratchet covered his ears and closed his eyes as tight as he could. He screamed for Clank at the top of his lungs. He screamed until he finally woke up, with a gasp, and began to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write a dream sequence involving past villains and it tied into this story pretty nicely.


	10. Chapter 10

Cronk, Zephyr, Talwyn and Clank all awoke early that morning and piled into the Markazian's little ship. As they set course for Magnus Clank was more exhausted now than he was before he went to bed. All night his mind had been plagued with worries and doubts. He kept telling himself that Ratchet was alive, but a small nagging feeling in his robotic brain told him their efforts were fruitless. Clank could tell the others feared the worst as well as they all seemed tense and on edge. On what felt like the longest ride of his life the ship finally touched down on the planet and the group hopped out.

Tawlyn inspected some holographic charts and guides Aphelion had supplied before their departure.

"This is the approximate location the smuggler was last seen." She said studying the holograms.

Clank looked around and surveyed the landscape. It seemed that they were in some abandoned town. The buildings around them looked dishevelled and decrepit, as many were crumbling to bits and forestry had taken over much of the once pristine city. The whole place only made him more concerned for Ratchet's safety and he shuddered slightly.

"I think it's best if we split up," Talwyn explained putting her device away. "Cronk, Zephyr, you take the western half of the city while Clank and I will take the eastern half. Radio us in if you have any problems."

"Will do Miss Apogee." Cronk replied giving a small salute.

Tawyln handed each of them a blaster saying if anything went wrong to be prepared. She took a gun for herself shakily and sighed trying to calm herself. She would get that smuggler and make him pay for whatever he did to Ratchet. Finally she parted ways and went with Clank into the decimated town.

The little robot and the Markazian walked for hours through the forested area. They left no stone unturned as they peered into every house, checked behind every tree and walked down every street. By late afternoon they felt hopeless and on edge. Talwyn seemed to turn at every noise they heard and jump from the faintest movements. Talwyns anxiety only further increased Clank's own hopelessness as they hadn't made any progress since they arrived.

A large squawk was heard and it made the two of them jump. Tawlyn had her head turned toward the noise as she continued to walk. She didn't see the plant trap in front of her until after she heard Clank's cry of warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More cliffhangers! What's going to happen next? I know, but you don't, hehehe! Anyway, as always enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

The giant vine wrapped itself around the Markazian's ankle and hoisted her into the air faster than she or Clank could react. In surprise her gun fell with a clatter to the ground as she dangled in the air.

"Damn it," She yelled grabbing at her foot. "I completely forgot to watch out for these laqueum plants. Clank, can you try to get me down?"

The robot nodded and transformed his arm into a blade and attempted to hack at the liana. After many unsuccessful tries Talwyn let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry Talwyn it's too strong." Clank apologized.

"It's not your fault. Can you go find Cronk and Zephyr? They might be able to get me down." She said throwing down her communicator. Clank grabbed it from the ground where it landed and attempted to contact the other robots. He informed them of their situation while the bird that had got them in this mess continued to drone in the distance.

"I think we're close by, we'll be there in a minute." Zephyr answered on the other end.

They sat in silence waiting for the two to show as the same bird sounded off closer. Clank looked up at the uncomfortable Marakzian with an apologetic look as she tried to get herself right side up. A cracking of branches was heard and expecting it was Cronk and Zephyr he followed the sound.

"Hang on Miss Apogee; I will be back in a minute." Clank said looking back at the upside down woman.

She nodded in recognition and continued to try and free herself. Clank walked into the forest quietly and called out the robot's names. They didn't answer but the sounds came closer. Clank stopped and started to get a bad feeling.

"Cronk? Zephyr? Are you here?" He called out again. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and a small chuckle was heard directly behind him. Before Clank could turn around and react he was stunned by an electromagnetic wave and hauled off by an old acquaintance.

Talwyn had become even more fidgety waiting for her friends to return. After twenty minutes the robotic duo appeared from the opposite place Clank had gone looking for them.

"Seems like you got yourself into a real pickle Miss Apogee." Cronk chuckled getting out his blaster. Talwyn had a confused look on her face as he shot the vine disintegrating a portion of it. Zephyr quickly caught the girl and eased her to the ground.

"Did you guys see Clank? He went looking for you before because we heard footsteps." Talwyn asked

"We didn't see him. When did he come for us?" Zephyr asked.

"Almost half an hour ago!" Talwyn said realizing the situation. "Oh my God, what if something bad happened to him?"

"Now, now relax we'll find him." Cronk said cooingly. They started a search party and went in the direction the little robot was last seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laqueum actually mean trap in latin, just letting you know that little fact. We're getting oh so close to the climax! yay!


	12. Chapter 12

Clank slowly came to, his eyes clicking as they blinked. What had happened? He had been walking through the forest when-

Clank's optical sensors were fully functioning and what he saw he didn't believe. There hanging from chains across from him was his unconscious friend Ratchet. His wrists appeared to have been run raw from the restraints and he had blood trickling down his forehead and matted into his fur. Whitish goo was also present and Clank realised, to his horror, was semen. Clank gasped and attempted to run over to his friend, but only now noticed he was chained similarly.

"Pretty picture ain't it?" A gruff voice surprised the little robot and he turned his head to look. The smuggler walked around and stood next to the beaten lombax and pet him with false care.

"Now he has a little playmate, adorable."

"Get away from Ratchet!" Clank yelled, rage boiling.

Ratchet began to stir, but as far as Clank could tell, he was only partially conscious.

"Why don't we break in your new friend, eh rat?" The smuggler laughed heinously taking his hand off the lombax and approached Clank. Clank should have felt fear in this situation, but he was overcome by the feelings of worry for his friend and hate for the crook.

The captor grabbed his knife and inspected it with care. Clank continued to glare at him with complete and utter loathing.

"You're probably wondering how you got here," he said staring at his blade. "I knew you would come looking for him so I came prepared."

Ratchet groaned softly as he began to awaken further. Clank watched the smuggler carefully not giving any hint of emotion.

"I had my parrot, old feather brains, keep a look out near my camp. You probably heard him squawking."

Clank thought back and remembered the annoying noise that had distracted Talwyn and him when they were searching for their friend, and had landed her in a trap. Was she okay now? Was she also captured by the smuggler? If she was he didn't see her.

"I told him to warn me if he saw anyone and what do you know..." The smuggler paused, knife in the air piercing Clank with his glare. In the background Ratchet had finally come around and stared at his friend in disbelief.

"C-clank." He whispered.

"...Here you are." The smuggler finished his sentence and in one quick motion plunged the knife into Clank chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how I said he "pierced Clank with his gaze" I call that some good foreshadowing. Anyway more chapters to come with lots of emotion and such. Take care!


	13. Chapter 13

His friend's cry made Ratchet's blood turn cold. The smuggler had just right out stabbed him with no warning.

"Clank!" He screamed with renewed vigour, fought ferociously against his restraints.

The robot's eyes were wide and misty as he looked down as his torso. A huge gash dripped oil and sprouted ripped wiring. Clank twitched in malfunction as electric currents fizzed on the end of exposed wires.

"Cute little toy you have here. I wonder how he looks on the inside." The smuggler waved his blade close to Clank.

"Don't you touch him you bastard!" Ratchet screamed tears of rage filling his eyes.

"I won't, if you're willing to take his place." The smuggler smirked eyeing the lombax.

Ratchet had his fists in such tight balls he could feel blood trickling from where his fingernails dug in. He ground his jaw and took one more look at Clank.

"Fine." Anger still edged in his voice.

The smuggler smiled and approached his prey.

"RAtcheT," Clanks voice came out garbled and distorted, from the damage. "PLease NOOoo."

The lombax turned his head away from his friend not wanting to see the pain on his face.

"Let's say we put on a show for your little friend." The smuggler hissed.

The lofty man stood behind him, and Ratchet could hear the slow undoing of a zipper. A flicker of fear rushed through him until he looked at Clank again. The fear was selfish. If he gave up now Clank would be killed and then he'd really never forgive himself. The smuggler grabbed Ratchet's waist and hoisted his rear into the air. He pressed himself against young man's entrance. Time stood still for a minute and the lombax could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage. Only one thought went through his mind. "Let Clank live."

The smuggler shoved himself inside quickly and shamelessly. A choked cry came from Ratchet as he stood there, another man inside him. The smuggler pulled out slowly, but rammed into him with the same amount of vigour and a scream ripped through the hero's throat. The crook repeated this several times slowly out, quickly in, out, in, out, in. Each time Ratchet's scream would become more pain filled and less suppressed. The smuggler began to increase in pace, out, in, out, in, and the lombax felt his insides being shred apart. Tears rolled down the young man's face from his squeezed eye lids. If he had opened his them he would have seen the horrified face of his friend trying desperately not to look. To not watch the evil acts being done to his best friend, but the screams ripped him from any fantasy of greener pastures. If robots could cry, Clank would have been bawling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own heart hammers when I read this! Hope you like it.


	14. Chapter 14

The smuggler hammered into the lombax mercilessly, and noticed his victim had become erect from the treatment. Chuckling he reached around the front and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Tears freely flowed from Ratchet's eyes and he felt hate and disgust. Why, deep down was he enjoying this? Why in such a terrible and brutal time had he still been able to become aroused? He cursed his body for letting him enjoy this torture as he edged closer and closer to climax. He could feel the smuggler almost hit his peak as well as he moaned louder in his ear. Finally Ratchet could help himself and released in a tear-filled cry. He felt the man behind him quickly discharge and semen mixed with blood inside Ratchet's body. The smuggler rode out the orgasm for a good minute before pulling out and letting the shell of a man fall before him.

Ratchet gasped and let out the last of his sobs as he kneeled on the cold hard floor. The mixed fluids dripped from his rectum as his pride had been ripped away. He didn't dare look at Clank for he never wanted him to ever see him this broken, this helpless.

Clank was so overcome by emotions, he couldn't speak. He was usually a being of intellect and reason, but he saw no reason for this treatment. He could comprehend why anyone would do such a thing to Ratchet. As understanding was torn away from him he was only left with miss-matched emotions that he scrambled to make sense of.

The crook went to the front of Ratchet, his sensitive areas still hanging freely. He shoved himself in the direction of the lombax and let out a simple command.

"Clean it."

Slowing down his sobs Ratchet opened his mouth and began to lick and suck on the man. He didn't hesitate at all when performing this revolting ritual. He had nothing left to lose, he had no more pride, no dignity, the only thing he had left was the hope that Clank would be spared. It all balanced on him forgetting his stubborn pride and doing whatever he could to save his friend.

Clank still sat there putting together his rampant feelings. As he sat there longer one seemed to rise to the surface. One emotion he felt outweighed all the others. It blocked his guilt, his sadness, his fear. The emotion that broke through Clank was pure anger.


	15. Chapter 15

"STOP!" Clank screamed as loud as he could. The smuggler stood unflinching before backing up and letting his cock fall out of the Lombax's mouth. Ratchet panted and swallowed heavily as the man turned around slowly to face Clank. He stood there moving his jaw back and forth waiting for Clank to speak.

"N-No moRE," Clank said his voice staticy and distant. "LeaVE RATcheT ALoneeee. Do wHaT You wANT With me, JUSt leaVE HIM AlONe."

The smuggler smirked at the foolish act of companion, feeling he had truly broken the two of them.

"Clank no-" Ratchet started, but the crook held up his hand.

"Now, now don't worry I'm keeping the two of you alive," The tall alien explained "I already told your friend that. I'm gunna keep you two alive long enough to sell you to someone who wants your heads. Then you can beg for your life to them, but if you insist."

The smuggler went to Clank and quickly busted one of his eyes with the blunt end of his knife. The orb shattered into thousands of pieces and an electric pulse came through the open end.

"You bastard!" Ratchet screamed.

"Shut up now!" The smuggler yelled at him "You're both mine and I can do as I please with you! You have no say into anything that happens!"

Ratchet felt all hope dash away from him, he was right there was nothing left for him. He and Clank were going to be tortured and die. The dream he had before about the villains of his past taunting him became more realistic. He knew when he died he was going to burn with them in hell.

The smuggler went over to Ratchet positioned himself and began to pee on the lombax.

"You're my bitch now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but I want to jump cut the Talwyn. Don't worry the next chapter is longer and will make up for this one being short :)


	16. Chapter 16

Tawlyn paced back and forth frustrated with herself. How could she let both of her friends disappear? If she had been paying more attention she would have seen the laqeuem plant, or warned Clank to about going out to look for Cronk and Zephyr.

"You're going to pop a blood vessel if you carry on that way Miss Apogee." Cronk warned the woman.

"Argh! I just can't believe I let Clank get away to! It's all my fault if I hadn't..." She trailed off tears prickling through her eyes. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. Talwyn decided to sit down and think. Where would the smuggler hide in this area? Maybe if-

A loud squawk was heard and Talwyn jumped up irritated by having the infernal bird break her concentration.

"That stupid bird!" She cried "Why won't it shut up it's been screeching since..." The Markazian paused; an idea had begun to form in her head. It was just a hunch, but it was the only thing she had to go on.

"What is it Talwyn?" Zephyr asked

"Follow me, but keep quiet." She whispered as they headed deeper into the forest. The Markazian kept her senses heightened and payed close attention to what she heard and saw. She didn't want to miss place a step and end up in a ditch or quicksand. Before she had been careless from the strain of worry and doubt, but for now she pushed all those feelings aside and focused on what she had to do. It could save her friends lives.

The racket became louder as they came closer and closer to the source of the noise. Finally they had gotten close enough for Talwyn to get behind the bird without it knowing. She slowly reached her hand than snatched the bird where it stood. Talwyn quickly grabbed hold of its beak so it wouldn't cry out.

Cronk and Zephyr whom had stood in watch, confused, now understood what the woman had done. In her hands she held a bright red parrot matching the feather they found earlier and belonging to the man they were looking for.

"That's the scoundrel who took our lombax!" Zephyr shouted pointing to the terrified and dazed bird.

"Let me at him! I'll rip him feather from feather like I did to that Robo-chicken back on planet Endako!" Zephyr cried reaching for the bird.

"Guys! This may be our only chance to find Clank and Ratchet. We have to see if we can get any information out of him." Talwyn explained keeping the parrot out of their grasps.

They looked to the bird that had been thrashing in her hands, and froze it when it saw the murderous gaze in the woman's eyes.

"I'm going to take my hand off your beak, and when I do I want you to tell me where the smuggler is. Got it?" Talwyn said threateningly. The bird nodded its head and made confirming noises behind her hand. She gently took her hand off the bird and it paused for a second before screeching as loud as it could.

Cronk ripped the avian creature from the Markazian's hands and held it by the neck.

"Look here you flying rat, if you don't start talking I'm going to make you into parrot pâté!" Cronk yelled crushing the bird in his grip.

"Fine!" It squawked "the smugglers behind the building. Brawk! There's a false wall."

The flying creature gestured its head toward the indicated structure. The three looked to the house and Talwyn and Zephyr took lead. The bird sighed as he began to relax from not being choked any further, but Cronk quickly tightened his grip and looked the animal square in the eyes.

"If you're lying, I'll be keeping my promise about making you my next meal." He said glaring at the bird.

The parrot gulped as Cronk followed the two toward the alleged hide-out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how parrot pate sounds, it sort of just rolls off the tongue :D hope you enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

Ratchet sat in silence, the warm fluids of the smuggler cascading down him. His eyes burned and he had no more tears left to shed. Once the smuggler had finished releasing his bladder on the hero he sighed.

"I'm having so much fun, but I should get the rest of my pay out of you. I heard a certain Dr. Nefarious was looking to purchase. Once I tell him I've get the duo I'll have to double the price."

Clank could see the defeated look on his friends face from his one good eye, he tried to stay positive for the two of them, but he could feel himself starting to fade. The oil from his body continued to drip to the floor and he could feel his gears begin to slow.

"Stay alive," Clank thought to himself "Cronk, Zephyr, and Talwyn will come. They will."

He repeated over and over in his head. Doubt began to worm its way through his thoughts and murmured very different things to him.

"Are they going to come in time? How do you know they didn't get lost, killed or simply gave up on finding you?" It whispered to him.

"They are going to make it Tawlyn is smart, she will figure out a way." Clank thought back

"Come on, just give up! It would be so much easier to die." It muttered

"I'm not leaving Ratchet! I cannot let him suffer alone!" Clank yelled at the thought.

"Who cares? You're just a useless sidekick to him, just forget about the lombax." The notion said to him.

"No! Ratchet is my friend, he would never leave me and I will never leave him. I will be there even if we die, it will be together!" Clank thought back. He had started to become tired from the internal struggle and hadn't been paying attention to the smuggler in front of him.

The man stood behind the lombax grabbing at his waist again.

"Since I'm going to be sending you off soon," He said his mouth right next to Ratchet's ear. "How about one more for the road?"

He pulled the hero's ass in the air, and Ratchet looked as if he was teetering on consciousness. As the smuggler pushed his first thrust into the lombax, the sound of footsteps was heard overhead. He was so overcome be the sense of enjoyment and hearing the lomabax's pathetic screams that he didn't notice that the footsteps had become to sound closer, and quicker. As he paused for a moment stopping to readjust himself he finally heard the noise over the hero's whimpering, but it was too the late. Just then the door leading to the dungeon flung open.


	18. Chapter 18

Talwyn went into the decrepit building with trepidation. God knows what was waiting inside there for them. Keeping her blaster raised she carefully placed her steps over plant life and crumbling furniture. She made it to the back of the room, her robotic friends staying close behind her, and found a large wardrobe. Figuring this was the spot the bird had said she put her gun between her teeth and grabbed hold of the large door. She heard a loud whine coming from the door as she moved the heavy thing. She pushed at the backing of the closet and it caved in just as the flying creature had said. She looked back smilling at her friends. This was it! They were finally going to find their friends!

The same noise she had heard while opening the door echoed again and the Markazian realized with horror it hadn't been the door, but a scream. She took off into the darkness behind the closet and ran as fast as she could down the small staircase. The scream blazed in her ears again and Talwyn recognized the voice. It was Ratchet.

Running madly she made it to a small door at the end of the case and flung it open quickly. As her eyes adjusted to the light of the dimly lit room she gasped.

Before her, hung her friends in chains. Clank a huge gash in his side, had leaked oil and other fluids to the ground. One of his eyes was missing and he twitched gently in time to the electric currents that pulsed through the open wires from his eye and from the gash. Ratchet was an even worse sight. He looked almost dead as he hung in the air too, with one eye sporting a deep cut, the other swollen shut. Blood ran from his neck, knees and wrists. His fur was dirty and crusted and he had not a single garment on to hide his shame. What made the woman the angriest was the smuggler, who now stood behind her lombax friend, holding Ratchet's rear in the air with his pants undone.

The smuggler had a surprised look on his face as Cronk and Zephyr caught up to Miss Apogee and now took in the same scene themselves. The smuggler slowly began to do up his trousers and Talwyn lost it.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed unlike her regular relaxed self and ran at the smuggler. With expert timing the smuggler wiped out his knife and held it to Ratchet's neck using his other hand to grab at the hair on his head and tilt the lombax's head back. Talwyn froze. The crook composed himself and plastered a cocky grin on his face.

"Well now," He said "Seems like we got off on the wrong foot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are going down now! Enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

Talwyn stood stock still, her anger making her breathing loud and ferocious as Cronk and Zephyr stood behind her just as still. The bird in Cronk's hand flailed around in his until it freed itself and landed on the smuggler's shoulder and let out a loud squawk as a grin appeared on its face.

Ratchet's eyes fluttered as Talwyn began to speak.

"We want our friends back." She said between clenched teeth.

"I guess," The smuggler said lazily. "But I'd need someone else to fit the bill. You look fine yourself. Maybe I could do what I did to your friend here, would you like that babe?"

The man sized her up, and Talwyn shuddered. She felt as if he were undressing her with his eyes. How was she going to save her friends? Could she, should she sacrifice herself for her them? What exactly had he done to Ratchet? It was clear that he had raped him, but would he do worse to her because he seemed more attracted to her? Tlawyn's head spun and her heart pounded in her ears.

Suddenly a soft protest was heard, and all were shocked to realize that it was Ratchet who had spoken. It was thought he was surely unconscious and unable to pay attention to the scene.

"D- Don't take Talwyn." He said his voice raspy in his throat. His eyes were still closed and he licked his lips as he continued on.

"Leave her a-alone. Please. T-take me in-instead, let Clank go too, I'll, I'll do whatever you say, anything, if you'd j-just let them go. Please don't hurt them."

Talwyn covered her mouth as silent tears streamed down her face. She couldn't let Ratchet do this! She looked to Clank and could see pain etched on his face as well. This was all too much. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did they all feel the need to sacrifice themselves? Even if Talwyn did take their place she knew her friends would be heartbroken and she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Shut up, bitch," The smuggler snapped at the lombax digging the knife deeper into his neck. "It's either both of you or the woman those are you're only options!"

"How about neither?"

Smuggler wiped his head up and realized that Zephyr was right behind his with his blaster pointed right at his head. In the confrontation he hadn't realized the robot had snuck up behind him.

"Brawk, you're screwed." The bird in his shoulder screeched.

"Shut up!" He screamed at the thing and lowered the weapon from the hero's neck. He let go of Ratchet's head quickly, causing him to land hard on his knees. The villain dropped his knife and kicked it quickly across the room. Talwyn, and Cronk had joined the other robot and now pointed their own weapons at him.

"Fine, you got me." The smuggler raised his hands in the air. They didn't realize quickly enough that the man had a small remote in his left hand that he had taken out while kicking the knife. He chuckled before pressing the button and the room flashed in a blinding light. They group tried to cover their eyes as the bright light filled the entire area. As their eyes readjusted to the light the smuggler and his parrot were gone.

"That bastard." Cronk huffed.

Talwyn was frustrated as well that they let the man get away, but her anger quickly disappeared when she saw her beaten and abused friends.

"Come on. Let's get Ratchet and Clank out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the end now. Just one more chapter and I think we'll be done! I'm both happy and sad that it'll be over soon.


	20. Chapter 20

They had searched the hide out, finding a separate room from the one Clank and Ratchet were being held. In it they discovered a bed, dresser, some knifes, an empty escape pod, which they figured, was where the smuggler had escaped to. They eventually found a key in the dresser that unlocked the chains to the duo's restrains. Cronk had grabbed the blanket off of the smuggler's bed and wrapped it around the lombax carefully, to hide his shame.

They were able to walk back to the ship were currently on their way to the closest hospital on Magnus. Zephyr and Cronk sat in the front piloting while Talwyn sat with the robot and the lombax in the back. Ratchet sat between Talwyn and Clank so he could try and repair the robot with the tools aboard the ship. With the blanket still wrapped firmly around most of his body he worked on his friend and asked Talwyn for the odd tool from a box she held on her lap.

"Pliers." He said quietly reaching out his palm. She bit her lip as she looked at the bloody scars on his wrist before quickly handing him the device.

As he got to work all that had transpired began to replay itself in his mind. How could this have all happened? When did it start? When he had been in his garage, of course, and the smuggler had taken him, abused him, threatened him, and taken advantage of him, all in twenty four hours. God, it had only been roughly a day ago before this happened. Just one day before, he had been minding his own business, in his house, working on his ship. It had only taken one day to break him. Just one day to strip him of all his confidence and strength. Silent tears weld in Ratchet's eyes and he tried to hide them from his friends, but a tell tale sniff alerted the Markazian.

"Ratchet, are you okay?" She asked reaching out to him. As she made contact against his fur he tensed up for a moment forgetting it wasn't the sick man who had touched him before, but a person he could trust.

"I... I never wanted you, any of you, to see me like that, to have you and Clank in that position, where you felt the need to give up your lives to save me." Ratchet said his voice cracking between the tears that gently ran down his face.

"It had only taken him a day, just one day; to completely break me and strip me of everything I cared about." He paused thinking silently.

"Am I really a hero? How could I be if I can barely take care of the people I love?"

"Ratchet, you are a hero." Talwyn said. The lombax raised his head in surprise and looked at the woman.

"You may be torn down or broken into a million pieces, but you always get back up. Even when that twisted man had hurt you, you still looked out for us. You were willing to give up your life for Clank and I, and never strayed away from what was right." She said, a determined look in her eye. Ratchet looked to his lap unsure about Talwyn's words.

"SHe iS RiGHt." Clank said and Ratchet turned to him "NO mATter wHAt HaPPeNs RAtcheT, You aLWAy do THe riGHt thiNG."

"It may take us all some time to heal, but I know the two of you will be back to your old selves in no time." Talwyn said putting her hand lovingly in his own.

Ratchet wiped his eyes and smiled. "Thanks guys," he said pulling them into a hug "thank you so much."

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super proud of this story. I hope you all had as much fun reading as I did writing this. Thanks again, Baileaves

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters of this story are going to be more rated K+ or T, but I'll keep the rating at M for what I have planned later on. I hope you'll like it I've never written an adult story before.


End file.
